Por Acaso
by Mylanessa
Summary: RenjixByakuya - Byakuya estava cansado, preocupado e moralmente comprometido, era seguro dizer. Se dinheiro pudesse comprar os ponteiros, teria os retrocedido e evitado colocar os pés para fora da cama naquela manhã. Mas, em vista de tanta falta de sorte, não lhe seria caro pagar para que ao menos uma boa memória fizesse valer a sequência de infortúnios daquele dia.
1. Mais Sorte da Próxima Vez

**DISCLAIMER** : Personagens e Bleach pertencem a Kuko Tite.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A última vez que deixara Tóquio tinha sido há dez anos. Foi logo após receber seu título de mestre em Ciências Políticas pela prestigiada Universidade de Tóquio, que Kuchiki Byakuya retornara para Nagoya, sua terra natal. Agora, a pedido do pai, regressara à cidade que nunca dorme.

Eram 14h30. O voo de Byakuya havia atrasado quatro horas, mas, finalmente aterrissara no aeroporto de Haneda há pouco menos de quarenta minutos. Em consequência disso, foi preciso adiar seu encontro com o agente da imobiliária de Tóquio, com quem acertaria os documentos e pagamentos do _loft_ onde ficaria nos próximos meses. Ainda atrasou-se um pouco mais após desembarcar, pois a BMW que o esperava nas imediações do aeroporto não era o mesmo modelo que havia combinado com a locadora dia anterior. Porém, em vista dos inconvenientes, desistiu da negociação e partiu com aquela mesmo.

Sempre que possível optava por dirigir ao invés de seguir o trajeto no banco do passageiro. Com o cargo que iria ocupar na próxima semana, o uso de um motorista se mostraria uma necessidade. Mas, enquanto ainda tinha sua liberdade, preferia ele mesmo encarar as rodovias. Gostava da velocidade, da ventania cantando através das janelas. Para ele, dirigir era um exercício de meditação e solitude.

Ao adentrar-se na região central, no entanto, tudo mudava de figura. O trânsito andava devagar e os ruídos e movimentação pareciam um organismo vivo, prestes a perder o controle. Gostava e detestava tudo aquilo. Estava no distrito de Chiyoda, próximo do Prédio da Dieta nacional, de onde seu pai, por acaso, era o líder parlamentar. _Talvez eu devesse descer e cumprimentá-lo_ , pensou, mas, logo descartou a ideia, em vista da agitação que a visita de um Kuchiki causaria nos entornos. _Terei tempo depois que arranjar tudo que preciso durante a semana._

Seu destino principal, daqui a sete dias, seria o distrito de Shinjuku. Mais especificamente, o Edifício do Governo Metropolitano de Tóquio. Lá ocuparia a cadeira de representante do Partido Democrático na Assembleia. O último representante havia sido exonerado por causar um "mal estar" não devidamente explicado com os outros membros da organização. No entanto, via aquilo apenas como medida temporária para auxiliar o pai, até que alguém de perfil mais condizente dentro do partido se mostrasse disponível. Não fazia parte dos planos de Byakuya permanecer em Tóquio. Deixara negócios pendentes em Nagoya: um cargo de prestígio acadêmico na universidade municipal, e, também, seu divórcio.

O sinal acabava de abrir. Atravessava a avenida do Teatro Nacional, onde viu o cartaz anunciando uma peça-norte americana que lhe chamou a atenção. Fez a anotação mental e girou calmamente o volante, para entrar na rua onde residia o hotel em que fizera sua reserva. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Seu corpo projetara para frente como se tivesse sido lançado no ar e seu rosto foi atingido pela bofetada do airbag. No segundo seguinte já havia aglomeração, buzinas e luzes piscando descontroladas ao redor.

Byakuya permaneceu no carro, perplexo, enquanto tentava enxergar a sua frente, através do para-brisa trincado. Um homem apareceu na sua janela de motorista perguntando se estava tudo bem, se havia se ferido, se precisava de ajuda. Destrancou a porta do carro e procurou nas proximidades o responsável pelo veículo da colisão, e provavelmente seria o rapaz tatuado de cabelo comprido que corria na sua direção.

— Hey, seu maluco, o que pensou que estava fazendo, heim? Entrando de contramão numa rua de mão única? Tá pirado? Bebeu, foi? Quer morrer?

O Kuchiki franziu o cenho para o estardalhaço, odiando ser o alvo principal da lamentável cena. Não respondeu aos ataques, ao invés disso, manteve a compostura. Se o rapaz estava tão empenhado em se comprometer, que o fizesse sozinho. Só prestaria suas explicações diante de uma autoridade. Enquanto alguma não aparecia, tirou a carteira de dentro do paletó, bem como uma caneta e seu talão de cheques.

— Como se chama?

— ...estar indo trabalhar e um filho da... Quê?

O rapaz parecia apenas ter quase a sua idade, mas sem dúvidas era mais novo. Usava lentes quadradas e o cabelo trançado, com a franja presa detrás da orelha. Não havia muita formalidade no que vestia. Camisa social listrada, um blazer preto e calças de um jeans escuro.

— Seu nome completo, por favor.

— É Abarai Renji se quer saber... Ei, peraí, eu te conheço.

— Aqui está. — Byakuya estendeu-lhe o pedaço de papel sem olhá-lo no rosto. Afastou-se, indo na direção do guarda de trânsito que acabara de chegar no local.

Tudo que precisava era resolver o mais depressa possível todo o incidente e desaparecer dali. Se sua identidade fosse trazida a tona por um irresponsável qualquer, o lugar fervilharia de repórteres e curiosos desocupados. E nada pior para a reputação de uma figura prestes a ocupar um cargo público municipal, do que se ver envolvida num desastre de trânsito. Representatividade era tudo. O zelo pela sua imagem era parte da responsabilidade que assumiria daqui alguns dias.

Respondera as perguntas do policial, preenchera as fichas de ocorrência e realizara o teste para detectar se estava dirigindo sob o efeito de álcool. Cumpriu mais algumas formalidades, e resolveu todo o assunto tirando outra folha de cheque da carteira e revelando alguns nomes. Enquanto isso, o rapaz, Renji, passava pelos mesmos processos, com outro oficial. Byakuya tomou distância, chamou um táxi, e depois disso, discou o número do seu pai. O aparelho fez três chamadas quando uma mão em seu ombro direito o interrompeu.

— Senhor.

Era Renji. Que diferença de tratamento. _Mudou de atitude e de tom_.

— O que é? — disse, monocórdio, guardando o celular no bolso.

— O que significa uma coisa dessas? — Ele estendeu-lhe o cheque. — Dá pra eu comprar dois carros se eu quiser. Não vou aceitar isso. Se quiser acordo, faço acordo, mas não precisa me comprar.

Havia muitas pessoas ao redor. O trânsito estava mais lento por causa do bloqueio, o que facilitava a chegada de bisbilhoteiros. As motos costuravam o trânsito como podiam. Uma delas veio cortando o vento e afundou as rodas numa poça rente ao meio-fio onde Byakuya estava. O esguicho atingiu somente a manga do blazer do Abarai, mas a lama fora certeira o suficiente para destruir o cheque que tinha em mãos. Já Byakuya, bem, não seria exagero, àquela altura, dizer que não deveria ter levantado da cama naquele dia.

Seu terno príncipe-de-gales estava arruinado. O rapaz prontamente lhe ofereceu seu casaco. Não para que ele o vestisse, mas para que ao menos pudesse usar algo limpo para se enxugar, na medida do possível.

— Obrigado.

— Que merda, heim? Espero que não tava arrumado assim pra algum compromisso importante...

— Estava a caminho do hotel, é há uma quadra daqui. Já chamei o táxi.

O Kuchiki entregou-lhe o blazer, que agora também estava inutilizável. O rapaz apanhou o pertence e se sentou num banco que havia ali. Afrouxou a gravata, colocou sua maleta e algumas pastas no colo. Byakuya o acompanhou e acendeu um cigarro.

— Você é mesmo Kuchiki Byakuya, não é?

— Sim.

— Nossa. — Renji ajeitou os óculos no alto do nariz e riu para si mesmo. — Desculpe pelo jeito que falei mais cedo, fiquei alterado. É que o carro não é meu, é do prédio onde trabalho. Vão acabar comigo. Vou ter sorte se não for demitido. Mas senhor também, né, por que estava entrando na contramão?

— Não sou daqui, mas conheço essas ruas, apenas me equivoquei. Faz um tempo desde que não dirijo em Tóquio. — Byakuya deu um trago e virou-se para soltar a fumaça. Ao voltar o rosto, viu por trás do plástico transparente de uma pasta alguns ingressos para um jogo do Tokyo Yakult Swallows. Havia os visto no estádio anos atrás, quando venceram os Chunichi Dragons, na Central League de 2009. Entretanto, não se interessava por esportes.

— Farei outro cheque. — voltou a falar. — Desta vez, diga-me o quanto acha justo.

— Ah, apenas o suficiente para os reparos.

Bom, os faróis da frente estouraram, o capô também sofrera danos pesados, não só na lataria, como também na pintura, além do mais, tinha o para-brisa, que trincara. Byakuya percebeu que não sabia como contabilizar aquelas perdas. Ter o dinheiro sempre a sua disposição fazia com que perdesse a noção de coisas pequenas. Em todo caso, diminuiu o valor anterior pela metade e o entregou.

— Se tiver problemas no emprego, me avise.

 _Jamais_ , Renji pensara.

— Estava exagerando, não acho que irão me demitir por isso. Não é fácil achar gente qualificada e disposta a pegar nosso editorial. Todo mundo sempre prefere a coluna de política ou entretenimento...

Aquilo deixou Byakuya um tanto nervoso. _Um jornalista_? Moveu o pescoço, desconfortável e tragou o restante do cigarro.

— Trabalha para um jornal? Sobre o que escreve?

— Na verdade é numa revista, nosso escritório é bem perto daqui, é o Kasumigaseki, bem ali. — Renji esticou o braço para apontar o famoso arranha-céu — Faço a coluna esportiva. Tem público bem limitado, né... Inclusive, eu tava indo assistir o jogo dos Swallows quando seu carro me pegou. Agora já era.

Um táxi parou na esquina do acidente e Byakuya atentou-se para o sinal que o motorista fez. Despediu-se do Abarai e abriu o porta-malas da BMW para retirar sua bagagem e transferi-la para o outro automóvel. O taxista o ajudou com aquilo, uma vez que não fizera malas para visitar Tóquio a turismo, mas sim, para se mudar.

Terminado aquilo, os oficiais pediram que preenchesse um termo referente ao reboque do veículo. Também incluiu ali o pagamento do que deveria servir para cobrir a multa da locadora. Enfim, certificou-se de que apanhara todos os seus pertences, tateou os bolos do paletó e deu uma checada nas horas. Já eram 16h00. Ainda não havia almoçado. Lembrou-se de que também deveria ligar para o pai e avisar que estava bem, antes que a notícia chegasse aos seus ouvidos por terceiros. Kuchiki Sojun tinha a saúde frágil, preocupava Byakuya a possibilidade de deixar o pai apreensivo, caso fosse vítima de alguma fofoca maliciosa.

Estava prestes a entrar no táxi quando seu aparelho tocou. Era a imobiliária cancelando o encontro e adiando para daqui dois dias. Byakuya bufou, murmurando algo inaudível consigo mesmo. _Que espécie de dia é este que estou tendo? O que mais me falta acontecer_?

— Kuchiki-sama! Senhor! Espera!

Ora, mas se não era o rapaz com sua trança vermelha sacudindo nos ombros, ao passo em que corria para alcançá-lo.

— O que mais precisa?

— Isso aqui é seu. Esqueceu no banco. — Renji entregou-lhe um belíssimo isqueiro de prata, chapeado com as iniciais do dono. K.B.

Byakuya ergueu as sobrancelhas e apanhou o objeto. Tinha apego afetivo com aquele isqueiro. Havia sido um presente de seu avô, que já era falecido. Olhou o rapaz com surpresa, em seguida para o relógio, e para o Abarai mais uma vez.

— Renji, a que horas havia dito que era o jogo a que estava a caminho?

— Hãm? Na verdade eu não disse. Mas está pra começar, é às 16h20. Só que a essa altura já devem ter até fechado os portões.

— Entendo. Já resolveu toda a documentação do reboque?

— Sim, já sim, por quê?

— Se estiver disposto, posso tentar, com alguma influência, colocá-lo dentro do estádio. Mas, mesmo considerando os eventuais atrasos, não garanto que será possível entrarmos antes da partida iniciar.

O que ele viu nos olhos de Renji foi alegria genuína, como a que se vê no rosto de uma criança. Byakuya sentiu um nó no estômago, constrangido com aquela reação. Era incomum, para ele, retribuir abertamente emoções daquela natureza. Talvez precisasse trabalhar isso.

— Tá falando sério?

— Claro. Só preciso passar no hotel para me trocar. Entre no carro.

O táxi deu a partida. Byakuya espiou sua companhia pelo canto do olho. Procurou não ficar pensando muito sobre se aquela era a decisão mais apropriada ou não. Estava cansado, preocupado e moralmente comprometido, era seguro dizer. Se dinheiro pudesse comprar os ponteiros, teria os retrocedido e evitado colocar os pés para fora da cama naquela manhã. Mas, em vista de tanta falta de sorte, não lhe seria caro pagar para que ao menos uma boa memória fizesse valer a sequência de infortúnios daquele dia.


	2. Depois do Azar Vem a Recompensa

O jogo estava no nono _inning_. Os Yakult Swallows estavam empatados com os Yomiuri Giants, o que não era bom. Se a partida não fosse decidida naquela rodada, teriam de estendê-la até que um dos times conseguisse a proeza de virar o placar, e assim, sair dali vencedor da semifinal da Central League. A ideia de uma prorrogação não agradava ninguém. Quanto mais decisivos os jogadores fossem capazes de ser dentro dos tradicionais nove _innings_ , mais satisfatório era o rendimento. O Tokyo Dome* estava em delírio.

Renji corria de um lado para o outro fotografando, e, vez ou outra tentando extrair informação ou opinião de algum membro da equipe técnica. Mesmo observando-o de sua cadeira, Byakuya percebia que o rapaz mal podia acreditar na própria sorte. O fato de terem chegado quinze minutos após o início da partida sequer o abalou, tamanho era seu entusiasmo. O Kuchiki conseguira um lugar privilegiado, junto a jornalistas e repórteres da mídia internacional. Não se sentia confortável debaixo dos holofotes, mas, estava fazendo um pequeno sacrifício em troca de uma gentileza. _Podia tê-lo matado naquele acidente_...

Após chegaram ao hotel, Byakuya se trocou e ligou para o pai, colocando-o a par da situação. Para a sua sorte, nada relativo ao acidente havia chegado aos ouvidos dele até o momento. Sojun pediu para vê-lo imediatamente, mas Byakuya decidiu que seria mais sensato pedir que ele aguardasse até o dia seguinte. Então, pediu para que o pai tentasse se comunicar com alguém do MEXT*, pois havia um certo jogo que ele deveria comparecer e estava atrasado.

— É agora, Kuchiki-sama! — Renji sentou-se ao seu lado, eufórico. A câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço e já preparada em mãos. Uma camada fina de suor brilhava na testa tatuada do ruivo.

O _cleanup hitter_ dos Giants recebeu o clarão ofuscante de dezenas de milhares de flashes na sua direção. Ele caminhou calmamente com o taco sobre os ombros, como se não se importasse que aquela fosse a jogada crucial. Então se posicionou na área do ataque para receber a bola. Era sua última chance. O estádio retumbou em torcida, despertando da apreensão. Enquanto isso, o arremessador do Yakult Swallows também tomava o seu lugar, determinado a dificultar as chances do _cleanup hitter_ de rebater sua bola.

Os jardineiros e o apanhador ocuparam também, cada um, suas respectivas posições. O interno de primeira base – um sujeito magrelo e comprido –, flexionou os joelhos pondo-se estritamente concentrado no arremessador, e, em sequência, os outros o imitaram, com exceção dos jardineiros de esquerda, direita e central. Estes permaneciam empertigados, vigilantes a quaisquer movimentos do rebatedor.

Todos a postos, o apito do árbitro ecoou pelo campo.

O arremessador do Yakult Swallows apertou a bolinha repetidas vezes entre a luva e a mão despida. Dobrou o tronco tirando a perna direita do chão flexionando-a até a altura do diafragma, tomando impulso para o arremesso rasante. Mirou com precisão cirúrgica no apanhador atrás do _cleanup hitter_ rival e lançou a jogada final. No mesmo segundo, sem nem dar pausa para olhos desatentos pestanejarem, o rebatedor impulsionou seu bastão num movimento arqueado de cento e oitenta graus, repelindo o arremesso para longe. Furioso, o arremessador largou a luva com força ali no gramado mesmo.

A bolinha viajou numa velocidade extraordinária, indo parar além dos limites do campo. Imediatamente, os gritos ensurdecedores de trinta mil pessoas tomaram conta do Tokyo Dome. O rebatedor dos Giants disparou na tradicional corrida através do campo em formato de diamante, percorrendo todas as bases, para no fim, retornar ao _home plate_ completando o score.

— Fantástico! Uhuuul! Giants! Giants! Giants! — Renji ficou de pé, batendo palmas, entoando o coro. Byakuya permaneceu no seu assento, de pernas cruzadas, apenas observando a festa que tomava conta do estádio.

Uma dezena de repórteres passou na sua frente, ignorando sua presença por completo. Disputavam uma entrevista com os jogadores e técnicos de cada time. Renji fotografou a movimentação de diversos ângulos e depois disso anotou algo em sua prancheta.

— Que partida, heim, Kuchiki-sama? Os Giants ganhando em casa, que clássico! Ainda mais podendo ver desse lugar, a gente quase sente que tá lá dentro do campo com eles. Foi um dos melhores jogos que já vi, tô doido pra chegar em casa e começar a escrever. — Renji começou a guardar suas coisas na maleta. Apanhou a garrafinha de água e deu um gole demorado. — Obrigado por conseguir isso pra mim, nunca vou ter como agradecer o senhor.

— Não tenho apego com esportes, mas compreendo o que diz. Foi um jogo difícil. Espero que escreva um bom artigo sobre ele.

— Meu chefe vai pirar demais quando ver essas fotos que tirei. Olha só.

Renji inclinou-se para perto do Kuchiki, que fez o mesmo para olhar o visor da câmera. O rapaz foi lhe passando as imagens, que precisava admitir, eram realmente boas. Às vezes ele parava e comentava algo a respeito de alguma fotografia. E como seus rostos estavam muito próximos, Byakuya sentiu o perfume almiscarado invadindo-lhe as narinas, despertando uma onda de calor. E nem era porque o estádio estava abafado do suor das trinta mil pessoas.

— Realmente, as fotografias estão boas.

— É, vai ser difícil escolher na hora de fazer a diagramação... — Renji guardou a câmera no case, e, em seguida, na maleta. — Se pudesse, dava um jeito de usar todas.

— Pode vender as que não for usar para jornais e revistas menores. Além de lucrar, estará promovendo seu trabalho.

— O senhor tem razão, quando eu chegar em casa vou upar no meu portfólio e divulgar. Valeu pela dica.

As pessoas começavam a esvaziar o estádio. As filas eram gigantes, mas muito bem organizadas, sem arruaças ou confusões entre as torcidas. Byakuya poderia sair por onde quisesse. Se fosse do seu desejo, poderia até pedir que abrissem o domo do estádio para que um helicóptero descesse no gramado para buscá-lo. Mas não faria isso. Usaria a mesma passagem dos times e equipe técnica pela qual entrou com Renji, escoltado por seguranças. O jornalista agradeceu mentalmente por não precisar encarar as filas, como normalmente fazia, chegando a sair dos estádios uma hora depois do fim da partida.

— Bom, ainda há algo que gostaria de fazer aqui, Renji?

— Ah, não. Consegui tudo que precisava. Que partida! Ainda nem tô acreditando. E pensar que se não fosse o senhor, eu não estaria aqui.

— Não foi nada. Então, vamos?

— Certo.

No estacionamento, chamaram um táxi. Apesar de os arredores do Tokyo Dome estar abarrotado de pessoas, carros e ônibus, o veículo chegou antes do esperado. Talvez fosse pelo motivo de ter rodeado a área de maior trânsito e aglomeração, já que os dois estavam do outro lado do estádio, onde praticamente não havia congestionamento algum.

Quando o taxista perguntou o destino, houve confusão. Renji precisava ir para Ichigaya, onde morava, e Byakuya retornaria para o hotel, em Chiyoda. Naquele ponto, estavam mais próximos do distrito de Byakuya. Não seria problema algum, para o Kuchiki, deixá-lo primeiro, e depois seguir até o hotel. Então o rombo de fome no estômago de Byakuya o fez pensar que talvez, ainda pudessem aproveitar melhor o começo de noite.

— Renji. Não me alimento desde que aterrissei em Tóquio. Se importa de me acompanhar?

Naquele momento, Byakuya já não estava mais agindo em prol de um ato de generosidade ou coisa parecida. Desejava apenas jantar na presença de uma companhia agradável, coisa que não experimentava havia eras. Sua esposa sempre fazia as refeições antes que chegasse em casa, e, quando jantava com os colegas de universidade, levavam o trabalho para ser discutido na mesa. No caso da mulher, não havia muito que fazer, pois mal se falavam, e quando tinham a oportunidade, ambas as partes saiam magoadas ou enfurecidas do confronto.

— Importar eu não me importo, senhor, mas talvez seja inapropriado, quero dizer, o que vão pensar? Não quero causar mais problemas.

Byakuya franziu o cenho para o que o rapaz possivelmente estaria insinuando por "inapropriado". Mas a referência lhe pareceu vaga demais.

— Fique tranquilo, conheço um lugar discreto.

A viagem demorou vinte minutos, dentro dos quais, os dois homens pouco conversaram. Renji se preocupou com o que estava vestindo, com seu cabelo, e, principalmente, com seu bolso. O Kuchiki vestia um impecável terno risca de giz, com colete, camisa e gravata. O conjunto completo. Enquanto que ele estava de calça jeans, camisa sem gravata e uma trança embaraçada. Desejou ao menos poder entrar num banheiro para se arrumar.

Para o alívio do ruivo, havia pouquíssimo movimento no restaurante. Byakuya colocou a culpa no horário. O local se enchia depois das 21h00, que era mais ou menos a hora em que as pessoas costumavam sair para jantar fora, num lugar como aquele. Mas o Kuchiki preferia assim. Era mais calmo, e a chance de ter privacidade também o agradava imensamente.

Renji pediu licença para usar o banheiro assim que pisaram no local. O outro o aguardou no saguão, antes que dirigissem à mesa. Quando o rapaz retornou, com uma expressão de ansiedade no rosto, o Kuchiki perguntou se estava tudo bem, e a resposta foi afirmativa.

Byakuya escolheu um lugar no andar de cima, próximo das janelas. Escolheu uma mesa de onde a vista do Monte Fuji lhe parecia mais magnífica. A cidade, vista daquela altura, também não deixava a desejar. Ao sentarem, frente a frente, Renji não resistiu em abrir sua maleta e retirar sua câmera para registrar Tokyo daquela perspectiva. Após alguns cliques, disse:

— Desculpe... é que não consigo me controlar às vezes. Além do mais, não é todo dia que se vem num lugar desses, com uma vista dessas. — Renji sabia que nunca mais colocaria os pés no local outra vez, a não ser que fosse promovido a dono de todo o editorial em que trabalhava.

— Hum — Byakuya apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos unidas. — Gostaria de ver como ficou.

O rapaz estatelou os olhos. O fato de estar jantando com o filho do quarto homem mais poderoso na hierarquia política do Japão, se tornava, a cada segundo que passava, mais desesperador. Era como se a ficha estivesse rolando aos poucos, mas nunca alcançando o fundo de uma vez.

— Ah, tudo bem. Pode ver, toma aqui. — Ele estendeu a câmera, um tanto constrangido.

O Kuchiki ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. _O rapaz tem visão e talento_.

— Novamente, excelente trabalho, Renji. Disse que tinha um portfólio.

— Ah, sim — ele apanhou de volta sua câmera. — Gosto muito de fotografar, é minha segunda paixão depois dos esportes. De vez em quando faço uns bicos, mas nada muito profissional.

O garçom veio para atendê-los. Byakuya dispensou o menu, e fez seu pedido prontamente, com bebida e tudo mais. Renji demorou-se um pouco mais, procurando algo que não o desfalcasse a ponto de precisar mendigar para pagar as contas no fim do mês. Os preços eram altíssimos, e não arriscaria comer algo para depois pedir que parcelassem na hora de pagar. Decidiu que comeria apenas a sobremesa, já que não tinha assim tanta fome. Para beber, escolheu Manhattan, com bastante cereja.

— Renji, convidei-o para que ficasse à vontade.

— Eu não estou com fome, sério, janto muito tarde, e quase sempre é com um amigo que mora comigo. Ele cozinha muito bem.

— Hum, entendo. Se sente-se mais confortável desta maneira...

Os dois conversaram sobre trabalho e um pouco mais sobre a vitória dos Yomiuri Giants. Byakuya ouviu sua companhia mais do que falou, já que provavelmente, tudo o que tinha a dizer, já era do conhecimento dele. Mas não sabia nada a respeito daquele jornalista. De onde vinha, quais seus objetivos, suas opiniões... Ele se animava com muita facilidade ao falar das coisas que gostava, principalmente do trabalho e de seus amigos. Sentia que poderia — e gostaria — de ouvi-lo por horas e não se cansaria. Era cheio de histórias.

— Então vive com um amigo. O que faz quando não está envolvido com trabalho?

— Ué, gosto de ficar em casa. Se não fosse a lesão que sofri jogando basquete na época do colegial, não ia sair da quadra. Queria jogar profissionalmente, já tinha tudo encaminhado... — Renji deu um gole no seu drink e brincou com uma cereja na borda do copo. — Mas eu saio de vez em quando... tem uns lugares interessantes...

— Por exemplo?

— Er, um amigo é dono de uma boate no ni-chome, frequento bastante lá. — ele riu, corando um bocado. Ele sentiu que Byakuya compreendeu o que aquela referência queria dizer. Procurou desviar a atenção. — E o senhor, o que faz pra distrair a cabeça?

— Leio, dirijo, toco piano...

— Sério? Eles têm um piano aqui, ia ser bacana se pudesse tocar. Você viu minhas fotografias, agora o senhor poderia me mostrar o que sabe fazer também.

Byakuya limpou a boca e bebericou o seu vinho. _Talvez não seja de todo mal a ideia_.

— Creio que talvez seja possível.

Finalizou seu jantar e pediu para que Renji o seguisse, para sentar-se mais próximo dele. Era comum que, fora dos horários oficiais de almoço e jantar, o piano do andar de cima ficasse livre para o uso dos clientes, se algum possuísse talento o suficiente para tal. O ruivo deixou seus pertences na mesa e seguiu o homem.

Levou alguns instantes pensando em algo apropriado e que estivesse mais nítido na sua memória. Não queria começar algo que teria de largar pela metade.

— Tenho praticado esta canção há alguns dias. É uma composição original. — disse, só para Renji ouvir.

Então os dedos longos tocaram as teclas arrancando uma melodia que a princípio era bastante simples, mas que aos poucos mostrava seu encanto, ganhando notas, tomando forma. A música era triste, mas não por isso menos bonita. Byakuya fechava os olhos, abrindo-os ocasionalmente, e quando o fazia, era para Renji que olhava. O ruivo podia jurar que em uma dessas vezes o vira sorrir, de leve, quase como se fosse sua visão lhe pregando peças.

Byakuya se deixou levar pela música, de olhos fechados, até que, com muita graça e elegância, seus dedos tocaram as notas finais. Em seguida fechou a tampa do piano e voltou-se para Renji.

— Então... o que achou?

O rapaz estava como que num transe. Era a coisa mais linda que já ouvira e vira acontecer pessoalmente. Ele suspirou, com a respiração entrecortada, como se precisasse se recompor antes de falar.

— O senhor é maravilhoso. Quero dizer, o seu talento, é realmente fantástico.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. — ele fez uma pausa erguendo a cabeça e mexendo os ombros. — Podemos ir?

Fecharam a conta e chamaram, mais uma vez, outro táxi. Desta vez não havia erro. Renji ficaria em Ichigaya, e Byakuya, em Chiyoda. A viagem seria mais demorada, mas nenhum se sentia muito à vontade para conversar abertamente na presença do taxista. O Kuchiki ficou absorto, observando a noite com o rosto apoiado numa mão. O silêncio gerou apreensão e ele tinha consciência disso. _Talvez a impressão seja apenas da minha parte_.

Renji deu as especificações do seu endereço ao taxista, que não custou a encontrar as melhores ruas para cortar caminho até lá. O veículo parou diante de um prédio residencial. O rapaz pegou suas coisas, abriu a porta, e Byakuya fez o mesmo. Os dois se encontraram ao pé da portaria.

— Então é isso aí, né. Esse dia vai ser uma história e tanto pra contar pros amigos. — Ele riu, sozinho, raspando a sola do sapato no cimento. — Brincadeira...

Byakuya pareceu não se importar.

— Renji. Desculpe ter batido em você. Espero que o que lhe passei seja suficiente para reparar os danos.

— É claro que vai ser. Vai dar até pra fazer uma pintura novinha e trocar os bancos.

— Ótimo. Então ficamos por aqui.

— Parece que sim... — Renji ajeitou os óculos e esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos. Sorriu, soltando um muxoxo, como se desistisse do que pretendia falar. — A gente se esbarra por aí. Se bem que é mais fácil o senhor esbarrar em mim do que o contrário, né?

— Hum, tem razão. — e se isso se repetisse, não se importaria em fazer uso da adorável companhia daquele rapaz mais uma vez, pensou o Kuchiki, mas jamais revelaria. — Hoje foi uma noite agradável, Renji. Faça um bom trabalho. Até logo.

Renji ficou parado, observando o Kuchiki partir. Esperou até que perdesse o táxi de vista para poder entrar. Enquanto isso, Byakuya carregava um coração agitado e uma mente repleta de confusões. As luzes passavam rápidas pela janela do automóvel. Tóquio não dormia. E nem ele iria, naquela noite.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas finais do capítulo:**_

* **Tokyo Dome** é um estádio de 55 mil assentos localizado em Bunkyo, Tóquio, Japão. É a casa do time de beisebol Yomiuri Giants, e já sediou dentre outros partidas de futebol americano, kickboxing e eventos musicais.

* **MEXT** : Ministério da Educação, Cultura, Desporto, Ciência e Tecnologia do Japão

 **Inning** : unidade de tempo nas partidas de Baseball. O objetivo de um time é marcar mais corridas que o time adversário, ao final dos 9 innings (duração da partida).

 **Cleanup hitte** r: é quase sempre um dos melhores rebatedores do time; muitas vezes aquele com maior potência.

 **Home Plate** : Uma corrida é marcada quando um jogador do time de ataque percorre todas as quatro bases do campo e retorna a "home plate" (local onde rebateu), antes do término daquele inning.


	3. A Coragem Está nos Pequenos Atos

Naquela manhã, Kuchiki Byakuya acompanhava a agenda do prefeito, que prestigiava a inauguração de uma pista olímpica de atletismo. Estavam há cinco anos das Olimpíadas, mas a incrível eficiência japonesa não poderia deixar de se manifestar. O evento contou com a presença não somente de personalidades políticas, como também com a de atletas consagrados do atletismo japonês.

Durante a solenidade, o prefeito discursou a respeito de suas expectativas e planos para sediarem os jogos olímpicos de 2020. Além do mais, ressaltou a importância de estimular os jovens ao esporte, enfatizando que a sociedade de Tóquio só tinha motivos para se beneficiar com um empreendimento esportivo tão valioso.

O Kuchiki, bem como os outros representantes de seus respectivos partidos, também teve seu momento para pautar acerca dos projetos e investimentos no setor de esportes. Sojun preferiu que o filho tomasse a voz, uma vez que seria mais coerente, pois a cadeira de porta-voz do partido pertencia a Byakuya. Ao menos em Tóquio. Sojun queria ter a certeza de que seu único herdeiro experimentasse a carreira política antes que decidisse se afastar dela por completo. Mas também não o pressionaria, se a vontade do filho fosse seguir com seus estudos acadêmicos em Nagoya. Byakuya era disciplinado e devotava-se para exercer um bom trabalho com aquilo que se comprometia a fazer. Tal atitude lhe renderia uma carreira de prestígio, qualquer que fosse o caminho que desejasse trilhar.

— Nossa organização entende que os esportes devem ser contemplados em sua dimensão social, educacional e cultural, pois é um instrumento nobre de transformação e inclusão, que integra cidadãos e promove a união de nossa nação. O Partido Democrático deposita suas esperanças e investimentos nos atletas que irão competir pelo nosso país, bem como apoiará os aspirantes da nova geração.

Byakuya ficou em silêncio, aguardando a salva de palmas cessar para retornar ao seu lugar. Os repórteres dispararam seus flashes e ele manteve sua expressão altiva, circunspecta. Não se sentia confortável encarando as câmeras e tampouco se expondo publicamente, Mas, durante o ano em que ocupou a cadeira na Assembleia, eventualmente aprendeu a lidar com tudo aquilo da sua própria maneira.

Quando o silêncio voltou a reinar no salão, Byakuya deixou um último agradecimento no microfone. Foi o momento em que ele se descuidou, olhou para baixo, na fileira de repórteres, e o viu. Os cabelos vermelhos, as tatuagens e os olhos rasgados por detrás das lentes quadradas. Ele soube que Renji percebeu que havia sido notado, pois se olharam diretamente. Mas precisava dar o microfone para o líder do Partido Liberal que já estava de pé, ao seu lado.

Retornou para o seu assento ao lado do pai, onde assistiu ao restante das declarações e coletivas até o fim. Sojun apertou sua mão e sorriu-lhe com carinho.

— Fez um bom trabalho, meu filho.

— Apenas cumpri meu dever.

* * *

x

* * *

Seu pai não pretendia demorar. Queria apenas acompanhá-lo para discutirem assuntos familiares e pessoais, já que os horários de ambos não entraram em acordo na última semana, com exceção daquele evento. Byakuya ainda tinha de atender a algumas entrevistas, então a conversa seria curta, apenas para estabelecerem contato de pai e filho.

O gabinete de Byakuya não acomodava nenhuma extravagância. Os tons eram sóbrios, os móveis de mogno e cadeiras de um couro marrom. Havia uma estante que ocupava toda a parede de fundo, repleta de livros, e eventuais peças decorativas que já estavam ali antes que a sala fosse sua. Assim que Byakuya entrou, sentou-se na sua poltrona, enquanto que Sojun apoiou a coxa sobre a mesa, com o tronco de frente para ele.

— Soube que está tendo problemas com sua ação de divórcio.

— Hisana não quer cooperar. Mas, eventualmente, ela cairá em si.

— Tem certeza que deseja continuar com isso, meu filho?

Sojun tinha sempre uma expressão calma, que raramente lhe abandonava o semblante. Mas Byakuya sabia ler aqueles olhos e enxergar ali um tom de preocupação.

— O senhor sabe que sim. Nunca houve a chance de dar certo.

— Ah, está se referindo àquilo. — Sojun se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Ele não viu quando o filho mirou-o com os olhos cerrados ante a menção de sua sexualidade, como se tratasse de um objeto avulso que se esquece num baú de velharias.

Apesar de ofender-se, Byakuya sabia que o pai não tinha a intenção premeditada de espicaçá-lo. Seu modo de lidar com aquilo sempre foi contornando e saindo pela tangente. Parecia sentir-se mais confortável se nunca precisasse dizer os verdadeiros nomes, como se esse tipo de atitude tornasse o fato menos real.

— Aquilo sou eu, pai.

Sojun virou-se, sorrindo-lhe ternamente, como quem não deseja instigar discussões a respeito do assunto. Aproximou-se do filho e beijou-o na testa para despedir-se.

— Certo, Byakuya. Eu só espero que seja feliz, não cabe a mim julgá-lo.

Quando o pai abriu a porta para sair, o estagiário que trabalhava na recepção estava ali de pé, e assustou-se quando viu Sojun diante dele. Fez uma reverência e afastou-se para o Kuchiki passar e esperou ter a permissão do outro para entrar.

— Entre, Rikichi.

O rapaz apressou-se até a sua mesa. Parecia sempre ansioso com alguma coisa.

— Kuchiki-sama, o jornalista que irá entrevistá-lo já está na recepção.

— Diga que estou pronto.

Rikichi assentiu com a cabeça e deixou-o sozinho. Enquanto isso, Byakuya apanhou a pauta do evento para repassar mentalmente os tópicos discutidos. Sabia que a intenção da mídia naquele momento era sondar as propostas de cada partido, frente ao impacto de um evento da dimensão das Olimpíadas. Mas a lembrança de ter avistado Renji no grupo de repórteres encobriu o desejo de focar sua atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Lembrar-se daquele rapaz fazia atrair uma sensação boa, de aconchego, de ter o coração agasalhado.

Fazia um ano. Um ano desde que o deixara na porta de seu apartamento. Era verdade que se quisesse, poderia encontrá-lo, mandar um convite, com toda a facilidade e recursos ao seu dispor. Sabia seu endereço, e poderia conseguir até informações mais pessoais, como: documentação, currículo e diplomas. Mas não era do seu feitio bisbilhotar a vida de outrem. Mesmo que esse outrem fosse alguém do qual ele gostaria muito de rever. Estaria mentindo se não dissesse que não havia nunca digitado seu nome no motor de buscas e lido algum de seus artigos, ou mesmo checado seu portfólio. Mas até ali, poderia ser considerado dentro da normalidade.

Ele também não tinha tempo para esse tipo de coisa. Em suas horas livres, procurava dedicar-se ao piano ou alguma boa leitura. Também fazia anotações referentes à pesquisa que deixara em Nagoya. E, sempre que possível, mantinha contato com seus companheiros de universidade. Pretendia voltar, assim que seu pai encontrasse alguém mais apropriado para ocupar seu cargo.

Byakuya respirou fundo e encarou a janela com seus olhos cinza. O começo de tarde estava iluminado, apesar das nuvens que salpicavam o céu. Era o último dia de agosto, mas o vento já trazia o frio do outono, e, vez ou outra, geava durante a madrugada. Olhou no relógio no alto da parede que marcava 12h30 e desejou que as entrevistas não ocupassem muito do seu tempo. Gostaria de aproveitar a tarde para adiantar trabalho e deixar o seu fim de semana livre. _Talvez eu deva ir até Nagoya ter uma conversa com Hisana_. O pensamento o entristeceu e fez com que voltasse para sua leitura.

Minutos depois, três batidinhas anunciaram a entrada de alguém. A porta se abriu, e ele impulsionou sua poltrona para frente, apoiando as mãos juntas sobre a mesa.

— Com a sua licença, Kuchiki-sama.

Byakuya não conseguiu esconder a colossal surpresa que se apossou dos seus músculos faciais e corpo inteiro. Uma descarga gelada atravessou sua espinha e o petrificou por alguns segundos. Estava sem ação. O rapaz estava parado no meio da sua sala, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, uma ordem, um cumprimento, qualquer coisa. Mas apenas se encaravam, sustentando a atmosfera de perplexidade.

— Renji, como...? — Byakuya se levantou, sem razão aparente.

— Posso me sentar, senhor?

O Kuchiki ainda o encarava, absorto em surpresa. Deixou-o em espera por alguns segundos, o bastante para que o constrangimento dele só aumentasse.

— Por favor. — disse, por fim, apontando a cadeira a sua frente.

Os dois tomaram seus lugares ao mesmo tempo. Renji mostrou-se ocupado procurando alguma coisa em sua maleta. Ele parecia nervoso, embora tentasse demonstrar naturalidade enquanto revirava seus papéis. Byakuya cogitou perguntar por que não tinha sido avisado da sua chegada, mas lembrou-se de que aquilo não seria possível. A não ser que estivesse ali para entrevistá-lo.

— Renji.

— Senhor. — O rapaz levantou a cabeça como se despertasse de um transe. Seus óculos estavam frouxos, escorregando um tanto sobre o nariz.

— Não vai me dizer o que faz aqui?

— Ah, mas... — ele empurrou as lentes para o lugar. — Bom, é que eu pensei que o garoto da recepção tivesse avisado. Eu vim para a entrevista.

 _Certo_ , pensou o Kuchiki. Não parecia despropositado. Era natural que jornalistas esportivos o procurassem naquela ocasião, afinal, havia acabado de participar de um evento voltado para o tema das Olimpíadas. Talvez se tivesse pedido os nomes que Rikichi anotava em sua agenda, o encontro não seria de todo uma surpresa. Mas jamais fizera isso, e não tinha como de repente adivinhar que deveria se atentar para esse detalhe.

O processo era sempre o mesmo. Rikichi anotava o compromisso, e ele, Byakuya, os cumpria. Nomes só eram mencionados quando se tratava de seu pai ou de pessoas bastante específicas do âmbito político. Mas ele estava divagando, buscando evasivas que não faziam o menor sentido.

— Você errou, no fim das contas.

— Oi?

— Naquele dia, quando nos despedimos, você disse que seria mais fácil que eu o contatasse do que o contrário. Mas agora está aqui.

Renji sorriu. E ao mesmo tempo pareceu grato por tirar uma enorme carga de tensão das suas costas. Byakuya se pegou cogitando se a cobertura do evento e o agendamento daquela entrevista tinham sido oferecidos a ele por acaso, como trabalho, ou se Renji se oferecera, deliberadamente, pela oportunidade. Morreria com a dúvida.

— Ah, é mesmo? Eu tinha dito isso? Quem diria, não é? Foi uma coisa boa eu ter errado, então... digo, é bom rever o senhor.

O Abarai retirou um gravador de dentro da sua maleta e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

— Igualmente, Renji. Espero que tenha conseguido reparar o carro.

— Consegui sim, bom, não eu, meu chefe. Quando disse que foi o senhor quem bateu em mim ele até me perdoou. — o ruivo não iria jamais confessar que comprou até mesmo uma câmera nova com o dinheiro que havia sobrado do conserto. — Bom, eu estou pronto quando o senhor estiver.

Para a surpresa do Kuchiki, o rapaz cumpriu seu dever de maneira muito profissional. Não que duvidasse de sua capacidade. Mas o nervosismo que o dominava quando ele entrou pela sua porta, agora parecia ter se dissipado por completo. Renji mostrou-se bastante seguro de si enquanto o entrevistava. Achara suas perguntas inteligentes, e mesmo provocativas. Viu que o Abarai fizera sua lição de casa, pesquisando a fundo a ideologia e história do seu partido.

Havia ficado claro que discordavam em alguns pontos. Mas, Byakuya ficou sinceramente satisfeito que Renji não reprimiu o que pensava, usando seus argumentos para retornar-lhe questões ainda mais espinhosas. Num dado momento, tomaram consciência de que estavam debatendo ética e moral. Renji riu e procurou cumprir com o restante de perguntas que havia anotado, uma vez que seu tempo com o Kuchiki era contado. Havia mais outros três na fila para entrevistá-lo.

— É isso, acho que acabamos. O senhor deseja dizer mais alguma coisa?

— Sim. — no entanto, Byakuya estendeu a mão e desligou o gravador. Então ficou segurando o botão sem qualquer motivo especial. — Está aqui há bastante tempo, portanto, ainda não almoçou. E eu também não. — ele estimou algo olhando para o relógio na parede. — Creio que estarei livre dentro de uma hora e meia.

Renji piscou repetidas vezes, empalideceu e depois engoliu em seco. Abanou a cabeça, rindo muito consigo mesmo e começou a tossir. Daí esticou o braço para apanhar seu gravador, mas foi a mão do Kuchiki sobre o aparelho que, sem querer, ele agarrou. Largou-a imediatamente como se levasse um choque. Então o acesso de tosses pareceu mais violento.

— Meu Deus, desculpe! O senhor tem uma água?

— Fique à vontade. — Byakuya apontou ao fundo, uma mesinha.

Achou engraçada a reação do jornalista. Não tinha certeza se Renji compreendia o que significava aquele convite, mas pretendia descobrir. O que o deixava mais confiante, era que ele já sabia que, se houvesse uma recusa por parte do Abarai, não seria pelo fato de ele também ser homem. Mas Renji ainda era ignorante ao fato de Byakuya também gostar de rapazes. E era difícil para que uma pessoa com seu cargo, e com sua relevância social, se sentisse à vontade para confiar em outro alguém a ponto de se abrir sobre esses sentimentos. E ele ainda tinha um divórcio em andamento. Byakuya não queria se decepcionar.

O ruivo se levantou, nervosamente, e foi até a direção indicada buscar seu copo consolador de água. O Kuchiki pôde reparar melhor no que ele vestia: um cardigã azul cobalto por cima de uma polo xadrez e calças caqui. O cabelo era preso na habitual trança, com a franja passada por detrás da orelha. Byakuya tinha curiosidade de vê-lo com os fios soltos e esparramados por sobre os ombros.

— Eu ainda preciso fotografar o senhor para a reportagem. — Renji serviu-se e voltou para o seu lugar, aparentando mais calmo. — Onde vai querer que eu tire as fotos?

Byakuya não esperava por aquilo. Sentia-se desconfortável sendo fotografado publicamente, mas posar para fotos em particular triplicava seu incômodo. Não fazia ideia de como gostaria de ser clicado. A melhor resposta seria recusar, educadamente. Havia dezenas de fotos suas no website da Assembléia que o Abarai poderia usar. Mas ele simplesmente não se sentia inclinado a negar o pedido a Renji.

— Certo. As fotos serão suas, como as prefere?

— Ah, o senhor quem sabe. Onde se sentir mais confortável. Mas acho que se desse pra ser uma de corpo inteiro, aquela clássica, de frente a sua mesa, seria uma tomada interessante. Mas quem decide é o senhor mesmo.

Byakuya não quis transparecer mal-estar. Prontamente se levantou e recostou-se de leve na sua mesa. Ajeitou sua gravata e passou a mão sobre a lapela do terno, depois verificou as mangas. Parecia tudo ótimo, como sempre. Byakuya era impecável com sua aparência.

O rapaz pegou sua câmera e afastou-se. Enquanto ele a configurava, o Kuchiki disse:

— Renji, sobre o almoço, entendo se tiver outro compromisso...

— Hã? Não, eu não tenho nenhum. Porque é meu aniversário, meu chefe me deu o resto do dia livre depois que eu terminasse as coisas por aqui.

— Ótimo. Nesse caso, você escolhe o lugar.

O Abarai posicionou-se. O Kuchiki respirou fundo, olhando a sua volta. Não sabia se deveria cruzar os braços, deixá-los soltos ou se apoiava as mãos na mesa. Como se para se proteger, acabou cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esforçando-se para mostrar uma expressão natural e serena. Renji tirou cinco fotos, para garantir. Apesar de que todas eram exatamente iguais.

— Ficaram muito boas!

— Aposto que sim.

Rikichi bateu na porta para anunciar que o tempo de Renji havia se esgotado. Byakuya disse que já haviam terminado e dispensou o estagiário. Enquanto o Kuchiki voltou para o seu lugar, o Abarai pôs-se a arrumar ligeiro as suas coisas dentro da maleta.

— Renji, foi muito competente. Fará uma excelente reportagem.

— Espero que sim, senhor. Quando ficar pronta, gostaria de saber o que achou. Ah, é... e se não fosse incômodo demais, também queria que o senhor lesse o artigo que escrevi sobre o jogo. Foi o nosso texto mais lido e comentado do ano passado. Saber sua opinião seria muito importante pra mim, afinal, foi o senhor quem proporcionou aquela chance...

— Podemos falar sobre isso no almoço?

— Claro que sim.

— Ótimo. Então, até logo. Lembre-se de escolher onde deseja ir. E não se esqueça de deixar seu número com Rikichi na recepção.

Quando Renji deixou a sala, uma ruga de preocupação surgiu no meio da testa do Kuchiki. Mas ele estava apenas apreensivo sobre como conseguiria cumprir o restante de sua agenda o mais rápido possível.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Notas finais do capítulo:_**

 _Uma notinha rápida. Quando digo que o Byakuya já sacou que o Renji gosta da mesma fruta que ele, eu me refiro à fala do capítulo anterior dessa sequência. Nele o Renji diz que frequenta o distrito "ni-chome". Ele praticamente se assumiu, pois o ni-chome é famoso por concentrar uma variedade de bares e clubes LGBT, bem como também serve de "palco" para eventos da cultura gay. Achei adequado comentar, caso tenha passado em branco._


End file.
